Computers operate by executing instructions. The speed at which a computer can execute an instruction set determines how rapidly the computer can execute its operations through a sequence of steps. At present, computers advance by executing an instruction after which the subsequent instruction of the set of the operating code is executed. This has the disadvantage that if a particular instruction set requires significant time for execution, that other instruction sets cannot be executed at the same time.